


Mornings are Hard

by Sharpe3



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Consent arranged off-stage, Established Relationship, Implied Consent, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, fluffy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpe3/pseuds/Sharpe3
Summary: Yuzuru wakes up with a little problem and Shoma is happy to be able to help.  As long as he doesn't have to wake up for it too much.
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Shoma Uno
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Mornings are Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick piece of smut I had to write after a "difficult" morning
> 
> Thank you Harimon and ShokoHaru for edits and advice!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter at @chaoticUnohoe. I worship Shoma's tummy

Yuzuru woke up hard. The pressure in his pants was the first thing he notices as he slipped back into consciousness. Gradually he became aware of his surroundings, the mattress beneath him, and the warm covers over him.

Turning over to try and find something to push his hardness into, he bumps against a small, soft bundle, radiating heat under the blanket. Shoma, he realized, as his sense of sight began to register useful information. Shoma, curled up in bed next to him. Still fast asleep, of course. Yuzuru stilled, fondly looking at his boyfriend. His hand slowly reached up to stroke the nape of Shoma’s neck, reaching up against the fine hairs at the back of his head. 

Enjoying himself, Yuzuru semi-consciously cuddled up against Shoma’s back. He nuzzled his nose against the top of Shoma’s head, inhaling the clean smell of soft brown hair, thrown into disarray by a night’s sleep. Yuzuru’s breath hitched as his hardness pushed against Shoma’s ass. ‘I could cum just like this,’ Yuzuru thought to himself as he pushed the front of his pants against the back of Shoma’s sweats again, moaning slightly as he ground against his boyfriend’s firm, but receptive, backside.

Instead of taking himself over the edge immediatly, Yuzuru paused and draped an arm around Shoma, settling low on his tummy, near the hem of his sweatpants. Yuzuru began to languidly slide his hand back and forth, sneaking a few fingers inside Shoma’s sweats, beginning to work them down. Once he had tugged them down over the widest point of Shoma’s hip, the rest of the way down was much easier. Yuzuru carefully shifted slightly so that he could push Shoma’s sweatpants down to just above the knees, trying not to wake him. 

Once Shoma’s pants were out of the way, Yuzuru shifted onto his back and reached for the bottle of lube on the nightstand. He squirted a generous portion into his hand and let it sit for a few minutes to come to room temperature. The waiting was hard; his dick twitched against the confines of his pants, frustrated at the insufficient resistance provided by them. 

After that exercise in restraint, Yuzuru reached his hand down and began to work the lube in between Shoma’s thighs, just underneath his butt, slicking up the skin between Shoma’s legs. During all these ministrations, Shoma remained still in bed, breathing steadily and still very much asleep. 

Satisfied that Shoma was sufficiently lubricated and his hand could slide through easily, Yuzuru pushed his pants down and spread a bit more onto his hard-on, allowing himself a few satisfying strokes before wiping off his hand. Then he carefully lined himself up with Shoma’s legs, trying not to get any excess lube onto the covers. They’re were going to have to wash them after this anyway but that was no reason to be careless.

Yuzuru sighed quietly as he slid his dick through Shoma’s legs. Finally having the pressure of his boyfriend’s strong, warm legs around him, Yuzuru took a few minutes to get comfortable again, tucking himself up behind Shoma. He wrapped an arm around Shoma’s body again and strokes up against his tummy, up under his shirt. Yuzuru rubbed circles into the firm, but relaxed skin of his boyfriend’s abdomen, enjoying the slight give and softness that it retained despite the world class training and excellent core strength.

As Yuzuru stroked Shoma’s belly, he began to slowly thrust in and out between Shoma’s well-muscled thighs. Gasping from pleasure, Yuzuru began to press open mouthed kisses against the back of Shoma’s neck. Yuzuru’s hand began to wander further, roaming up to Shoma’s nipples and down to his waist. 

Suddenly Yuzuru felt a twitch and heard a slight gasp coming from Shoma. The pressure around his dick increased as Shoma’s spasm pushed his legs together. “Good morning, dear,” Yuzuru murmured into Shoma’s ear, pausing his thrusts. Shoma squirmed a little in Yuzuru’s arms, and then stilled.

“Don’t stop,” he said, voice still thick with sleep, after a few moments of silence, followed by some less articulate mumbles. Yuzuru didn’t have to think twice and began thrusting faster than he had been before, no longer careful about not disturbing Shoma. Yuzuru’s free hand began feeling Shoma’s tummy more aggressively, pushing into the various firmer and softer spots between his abs. Yuzuru was exhilarated by the feeling of Shoma’s soft twitching and wiggling in response. 

“Shoma!” Yuzuru gasped out as he finally felt himself approach the edge, a massive shudder working its way through his body as he came apart with a few sharp and abrupt thrusts through Shoma’s thighs. Coming down from his high he stilled against Shoma’s back, his softening dick still wedged between Shoma’s slicked thighs, his cum joining the lubricant he had previously applied. “Good morning, Sho,” he breathed again.

“Good morning Yuzu,” Shoma hummed, sighing contentedly in Yuzuru’s arms. Shoma reached up and took the hand on his tummy to guide it down towards his grown. “Make me feel good?” he asked sleepily. 

Yuzuru gently wrapped his hand around Shoma’s half hard cock and got to work.


End file.
